Frozen 2
by awsmpup
Summary: This is a Elsa/OC story, cause Elsa is awesome and deserves a guy to love. The OC is one of Hans older brothers, Christian. The second oldest to be exact. Hans' brothers find out about his treachery, and the oldest decides that one of them should go apologize to the Queen of Arendelle in person. Might change rating to T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen 2**_

**Me: Hey! I have yet another story! I just had to write this though! I saw Frozen yesterday and I can't get this idea out of my head! Plus, Elsa is my favorite and I think she needs a man! I also can't get her song, Let It Go, out of my head. Man, that song is good. Anyway, like you all know, I'm horrible at titles, so I just slapped a 2 after the original, and, ta-da, I made my own sequel. Heads up on the names of Hans' family, from oldest to youngest, Alexavier, Christian, James, Lucas, the twins Fredrik & Henrik, Louis, Max, Philip, William, Samuel, Nicolas, and finally, Hans. That's alot of names. I feel bad for their parents. Here's the first chapter!**

**Ch.1**

_**Southern Isles**_

Prince Hans is being 'escorted' to the castle, by some Arendelle soldiers.

They reach the castle, with some people following in curiosity and confusion.

The caste guards give them some confused looks when they see their youngest prince in chains, but show them the way to the King of the Southern Isles. Hans older brother, King Alexavier.

He looks at them in worry, seeing how his little brother looks like a criminal, which he sort of is, but they don't know that.

He dismisses his guards and everyone else, while asking one of them to get the rest of his brothers.

"Please tell me why my youngest brother has been escorted here in chains" Alexavier says, once everyone leaves.

"Your Majesty" One soldier says, bowing, "Prince Hans has committed treason in the kingdom of Arendelle."

As he says this, Hans' other brothers come in, looking confused by what he said.

"What do you mean?" the second oldest, Prince Christian asks.

"Well, Your Highness', he tried to kill our Queen" the other soldier explains.

"What?!" Alexavier exclaims in shock and disbelief, then he turns to Hans, "Is this true?"

Hans stares at the ground harshly.

"Is it true?!" Alexavier repeats, more forcefully.

Hans reluctantly nods.

Alexavier frowns.

"I promise to take care of our brother and punish him for his crimes. If you wish, you may stay for the night to rest and then take leave tomorrow morning" Alexavier says, not looking away from his brother.

"Thank you, Your Highness" the first soldier says, handing Hans to Lucas, who gives Hans a disappointed look.

Alexavier summons a maid and asks her to show the soldiers their rooms for the night.

Once they leave, he turns his attention back to the youngest child.

"Hans, what would possess you to even think about trying to kill their Queen?! You know we have been trading with them for years! You're lucky they haven't cut off all their trading with our country! We depend on them for more resources! And what if they declared war on us?! We wouldn't have stood a chance! Have you taken any of that into account?!" Alexavier lectures Hans.

Hans doesn't say anything and glares at the floor.

Christian, always the rational and calm prince, rests his hand on his older brother.

Alexavier looks at Christian and then sighs.

"Lucas, take our brother to his room and make sure he stays there. The rest of you, go back to what you were doing while I talk with Christian" Alexavier tells them.

Lucas starts to walk Hans to his room and the rest of their brothers leave the oldest two alone.

"I don't understand what he was thinking!" Alexavier groans, dropping onto his throne.

"Jealousy can lead to many wrong paths" Christian says wisely.

"Jealousy of what?!" Alexavier exclaims.

Christian sighs at his brothers obliviousness.

"The throne. I believe he was jealous of us because, since there's so many of us, he can't become king. He was blinded by his greed to be king" Christian explains.

"Oh. Still, trying to kill their Queen?" Alexaviers says, not expecting a response.

"Maybe one of us should go apologize for his behavior personally" Christian suggests.

"You're right, but who? It's obvious the twins won't go. They'll just make it worse. And Louis is practically a loner. He won't even try to interact with them" Alexavier says.

"I'll go" Christian says.

"Really?" his older brother asks.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. Plus, I think it'll be fun visiting Arendelle considering up until about a week ago, the Palace was closed off" Christian says, smiling down at his brother, who's slouching in his throne.

"Ah, so you're curious" Alexavier says, smirking at his little brother.

"That's one way of putting it" Christian says.

Alexavier rolls his eyes.

"Aright. You'll go to Arendelle with the soldiers that escorted Hans here. Speaking of which, how should we punish him?" Alexavier asks.

**End of Ch.1**

**Me: Ok, I know, short chapter, but the rest should be longer. Except ch2. Anyway, tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen 2**_

**Me: HEY! I'M BACK! So, this chapter doesn't really have my OC princes in it. It's basically a reaction to the letter that was sent by a pigeon after they decided a punishment for Hans last chapter. Which you'll find out what that is in this one. I'm glad a lot of people like this story so far! Thank you all my beloved readers! Oh, and I forgot to mention, Anna and Kristoff got married. Fast, right? But it's disney. Everyone gets married quickly in disney. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ch.2**

Elsa is sleeping comfortably in bed.

That is until a loud knock comes from the door.

"Huh? Wha?" Elsa shoots up, groggily.

"Your Highness? Did you just wake up?" someone asks.

"No, no" Elsa yawns, "I was up hours ago."

"Oh, well, it's time for breakfast. And a message arrived for you from the Southern Isles" The servant says.

"Ok" Elsa says, rubbing her eyes, then they widen when she finally processes what was said, "Southern Isles?!"

Elsa jumps out of bed and quickly get ready.

She puts on her beautiful ice dress and braids her hair.

Once she's ready, Elsa quickly opens the doors.

The servant jumps.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Elsa asks.

"No no. Just surprised me, Your Majesty" she says.

"Oh ok" Elsa says, then she starts to walk to the dining room.

Elsa knew she probably scared her. A lot of the subjects were a bit weary of her. Elsa understood why. After all, she did suck the whole kingdom into a giant blizzard. But it still hurt her to know her subjects were scared of her.

"Is my sister and her husband up yet?" Elsa asks, fast walking.

"Yes. They are in the dining room having breakfast" the servant explains.

"Does she know about the letter?" Elsa asks, worried about how her sister will react.

"I don't believe so" she says.

"Good" Elsa mutters, entering the dining room.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna greets, excitedly.

"Anna, Kristoff" Elsa nods at them, sitting in her seat.

"Elsa" Kristoff greets her.

A servant hands the letter to her.

"Thank you" she says, taking the letter and opening it.

"What's that?" Anna asks, excitedly.

"Uh, nothing" Elsa says, not looking at her.

Anna frowns.

"Elsa" she whines.

Elsa ignores her and reads the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I have heard about my youngest brothers behavior and humbly apologize. Me and the rest of my brothers have gotten together and decided on his punishment. Hans will be treated as a servant until further notice. We have also decided that the second oldest, Prince Christian, shall visit your kingdom to make peace and to discuss some business between our kingdoms. Please forgive this sudden notice and do not judge me and my other brothers for Hans' actions. _

_Sincerely,_

_ King Alexavier of the Southern Isles_

"Oh boy…" Elsa mutters, rereading the letter with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Anna asks, trying to read over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa hides the letter.

"Um, Anna, can you sit down?" she asks.

Anna blinks, and slowly sits in her chair.

"Uh, it turns out we're going to have a visitor soon" Elsa says, warily.

"Who?" Anna asks.

"And, please don't be angry" Elsa begs.

"Who is it?" Anna asks, with more force.

"Promise you won't be angry!" Elsa begs again.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaims.

"It's one of Hans' older brothers" Elsa mumbles, quietly.

But Anna hears her.

"WHAT?!" Anna yells, loudly, standing up, knocking over her chair.

Kristoff falls of his chair in surprise with a yelp.

"Why would you let him come here?!" Anna yells.

"They want to make peace! And I apparently had no say in this at all! His brother is already on his way here! It'd be rude to just send him away with giving him a chance! Besides, it's not like they planned for Hans to do all that!" Elsa retallies.

"But-but, UGH!" Anna stomps her foot in anger and annoyance.

"No, it's ok, Anna. I'm fine. It's not like I fell off my chair after you screamed in my ear or anything" Kristoff says sarcastically, from the ground.

"Ah! Sorry, Kristoff!" Anna apologizes, helping him off the floor.

"It's ok" he sighs.

"Anna, please just give the Prince a chance and please don't act rude to him either" Elsa begs, "They're probably just as furious at Hans as we are."

Anna huffs, "Fine, but one wrong move, and I'll punch him like how I punch Hans."

Elsa smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then they continue to have breakfast.

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: So, there ya go! Sneak Peak= Christian arrives at Arendelle along with a few surprises. See ya next time! BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen 2**_

**Me: Look, some people have been saying that I'm plagiarizing a story called First Kiss On. The thing is, I haven't even heard of that story until someone told me. Sorry if it seems like I am, though. This is Ch.3 and hopefully it isn't the same as that story. And sorry to the person who owns that story. I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters! I just own my OC's.**

**Ch.3**

Christian is leaning on the railing of the boat.

"It's pretty hot out today" he says to one of the soldiers who brought back Hans.

"Yes it is, Your Majesty" he says.

"You can call me Christian" the prince says.

"Ok. Christian" the soldier says hesitantly.

"I can't wait till we get back. Hopefully, it's snowing back at home" the second soldier says, fanning himself.

"Why would it be snowing? It's the middle of summer" Christian raises an eyebrow.

The two soldiers look at each other, then back at Christian.

"You mean, Hans didn't tell you anything about when he visited?" the first soldier, let's call him Andy, asks.

Christian shakes his head.

"Well aren't you in for a surprise" the second soldier, and let's call him Erik, says, smirking.

"What do you mean?" the prince asks, "Come on! Tell me!"

Andy and Erik laugh.

Then snowflake fall slowly from the sky.

"We've arrived" Andy says, as Erik tries to catch snowflakes with his flake.

"How, how is this possible?!" Christian exclaims.

"Our Queen, that's how" Erik says.

"I'm still confused" Christian says.

"Our Queen was gifted with the power of snow and ice when she was born" Andy explains.

Then Andy explained everything that happened in the past week.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Christians says, as the boat anchors.

"Here, you might need this" Erik says, handing Christian a winter coat.

"Thanks" Christian says, putting the coat on, then walking off the ship.

He looks around in awe.

Unfortunately, he doesn't see the reindeer and sleigh heading straight towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yells.

Christian looks at the the incoming reindeer pulled sleigh with wide eyes and jumps out of the way, landing on his stomach.

"Oof!" he exclaims when he lands.

"Sorry about that" Someone says, holding out a hand.

"It's ok" Christian says, taking the man's hand.

"I'm Kristoff" The blond man says, pulling the prince up.

"I'm Christian" he says.

"Christian? Oh, you're the prince Elsa said was coming to visit, aren't you" Kristoff says, eyeing the prince warily.

"Uh, yes. What's with the reindeer and sleigh full of ice?" Christian asks in a non-offending tone.

"Oh, Elsa named me official official ice deliverer!" Kristoff says proudly.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but why do you keep calling the Queen by her first name?" Christian asks, confused.

"Elsa's my sister-in-law. My wife is her little sister, Anna" Kristoff explains.

"Her name's Anna? Why does that name seem familiar…" Christian mumbles.

"Maybe because your brother tried to kill her along with her sister" Kristoff offers sarcastically.

"Oh, right...Sorry about him. We already had him turned into a servant in our castle, so he won't bother again, hopefully" the Southern Isles prince says.

"Hmm" Kristoff eyes him again, then smiles, "Ok, you're good."

"What do you mean by that?" Christian asks.

"Well, when Anna heard you were coming, she kind of flipped out. But Elsa made her promise to be nice and not judge you based on what Hans did. I'm just making sure she doesn't have to punch your lights out" Kristoff says, smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that black eye Hans had was given to him by your wife?" Christian asks.

"Yep!" Kristoff says, proudly.

His reindeer walks out and neighs.

"This is my reindeer, Sven" Kristoff says, "Sven say hi to Prince Christian."

"Hello Prince Christian" 'Sven' says.

Christian blinks at Kristoff.

Sven snorts.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Uh…" Christian justs looks at Kristoff weirdly.

"Hello there!" someone says, next to Christian.

He looks next to him but doesn't see anyone.

"Down here!"

Christian looks down and jumps with a yelp.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" the snowman says with a wave.

"You're, a talking, snowman…" Christian says.

"Yep! Elsa made me! And she gave me my very own personal flurry!" Olaf says, happily, pointing at the cloud above him.

"Ok…" Christian says.

"You get used to it" Kristoff says.

"Sweet! It's a reindeer and a talking snowman!" Someone exclaims.

"Not to mention, it's snowing in summer!" someone else exclaims.

The group looks over, behind Christian.

"What are you doing here?!" Christian exclaims, pointing at the twin's.

"We wanted to come with you!" Fredrik says.

"Yeah!" Henrik exclaims, running around in the snow.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf smiles at them.

"Wow! You're creepy!" Henrik says.

"But he's the good kind of creepy!" Fredrik says to his brother.

"Since when was there a good kind of creepy?" Christian asks, face palming.

"Since this guy!" the twins say together.

"By the way, where's the Queen and Princess? We wanna meet them" Fredrik says, smirking.

"Who're they?" Kristoff asks, glaring at the twins.

"These are two of my little brothers, Fredrik and Henrik. Apparently, they stowed away on the ship" Christian says.

"Hey. I'm Kristoff. Touch my wife and you die" he growls, glaring at them.

"Uh…" Fredrik hides behind Henrik.

"Who's your wife?" Henrik asks, nervously.

"The princess, Anna" Kristoff says.

"Oh, so the Queen's available" Henrik says, deviously.

"She's single, if that's what you mean. But she'll turn you into an ice statue if you even think about her the wrong way" Kristoff says, crossing his arms.

"On second thought, nevermind…" the twins say, once again nervous.

"And this is why Alexavier refused to let you two come" Christian says, "You both are riding the next ship home!"

"Aw, come on, Christian! Please let us stay!" Fredrik whines.

"Yeah! We promises we'll behave!" Henrik whines.

Christian sighs.

"That's completely up to Queen Elsa. This _is_ her kingdom after all" Christian says.

"It's fine with me as long as they don't act like your youngest brother did" A woman's voice says.

The group turns around and sees a young woman with white hair wearing an ice dress walking towards them. Next to her is another young woman whose hair was mostly red except for the odd white strip of hair.

"I'm Queen Elsa and this is my sister, Princess Anna. Welcome to Arendelle, Princes of the Southern Isles" Elsa greets.

The three princes stare at her with wide eyes.

**End of Ch.3**

**Me: So that's chapter 3! Hope it isn't like that story you told me about. Again, sorry about that! And here's a little announcement. I was thinking maybe I could add another pairing to this story! So, contest time! Everyone who wants to, make up your own OC. Sorry, but it has to be a female. I want some of my princes to find love! You have to 1) give her a name (First and Last), 2) give her some type of personality, 3) explain what she looks like, and 4) give her a love interest from the princes. Whoever you want. It can any of them, except Hans because he isn't mine and I hate him. I'll chose from them and tell you next chapter. Ch.3 will be updated on my usual fanfic deadline, which is next Saturday. This way, it'll give you all time to make an OC. See you next time! And be creative! BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen 2**_

**Me: Hey guys! Ok, one, I'm glad so many people like my story! Two, I'm sorry for the delay. I kinda broke my computer and just got it fixed last Tuesday. And three, you all had great OC ideas! Unfortunately, I can't use all of them. So, congratulations to the winners! Here they are:**

**Elizabeth's OC: Serena Stormborn**

**KyleeAdams123's OC: Madelyn Dahlberg**

**SeraphimStarlight13's OC: Aurora Glaciate**

**ShaMaiMai's OC: Vera Oddmund**

**and raf-lily's OC: Lyra Hills!**

**The OC contest is not closed though! If you want to make an OC for any of the other princes. That's fine. However, the contest is closed for the twins, Alexavier, Louis, and Lucas. Once again, you can't choose Hans because I hate him for deceiving my favorite characters. Here's the next chapter! And I'm gonna start the Frozen Quote Game. You all have to guess who said/sang the quote/lyric I give you. For the lyrics, you have to say what song they're from. The quote will be at the end.**

**Ch.4**

"Hi..." The three princes say slowly.

"Hey Kristoff" Anna smiles, hugging her husband.

"Hi Anna" Kristoff says, hugging her back, then glaring at the twins, who were gawking.

Christian notices, and the elbows the twins hard.

"Hello Queen Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet you" Christian says, ignoring his brothers' groans of pain.

"Hello" Elsa says, "Follow me back to the castle so you three can get settled in. Then, if you want, you can take a tour of the kingdom."

"Thank you" Christian bows.

A squawk is heard from the side of them.

"Hey. Isn't that Chilali?" Henrik says.

A hawk flies onto Christian's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Chilali? Did you follow me?" Christian asks.

Chilali squawks happily.

Christian scratches her under her beak, which makes her purr. **(AN: Yes, hawks can purr. Along with other birds, like parrots)**

"This is my hawk, Chilali" Christian explains to the group.

Chilali squawks in greeting.

Sven snorts.

"She's pretty" Elsa compliments.

Then Chilali flies over to Elsa and nuzzles her.

"I think she likes you" Christian smiles.

Elsa pets Chilali, who flies back to Christian when done, and turns around.

"Follow me" Elsa says, walking to the castle, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven following.

The three princes follow the group to the castle, looking around as they walk.

When they get inside the castle, Elsa calls for a maid to show the princes to their rooms.

"Yes Your Majesty" she bows, then turns to the princes, "Please follow me."

About a half an hour later, the three brothers are settled in and head to the courtyard.

Fredrik and Henrik are whispering to each other while Christian tries to ignore them, petting Chilali, who's still perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Christian. What'd you think of Elsa?" Fredrik asks, smirking at him.

"One, it's Queen Elsa to you. Two, she seemed nice" Christian says, not looking at them.

"And pretty" Henrik says slyly.

"Remember what Kristoff said?" Christian raises an eyebrow at them.

"Yep. And we decided-" Fredrik starts.

"-It's _so_ worth it" Henrik finished.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have frostbite" Christian says, before they enter the courtyard.

Once inside, they see Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and two other girls that look similar. One girl has long black hair in a braid that reached the end of her back and bright green eyes. The other also has long black hair, but it was let down and reached her thighs, and emerald eyes.

"Hello Christian. Fredrik, Henrik" Elsa greets them, then gestures to the girl with thigh long hair, "This is our cousin, Lyra."

"And this is Madelyn! She's my friend! She's going to give you the tour of the kingdom" Anna says happily, latching onto the girl with the braid's arm.

"Your Highness…" She mumbles, blushing a bit.

Anna pouts at her and whines, "I told you to call me Anna!"

Madelyn sighs.

"We should start our tour. Follow me, Your Highnesses" Madelyn says, walking away.

Madelyn took the princes all around the town, telling them about each building.

"Before we head back to the castle, I have to visit the herbalist who lives in the woods" she explains, taking them to the forest.

"This is actually near where Queen Elsa ran away to when she lost control of her powers. She fled up that mountain and made a beautiful ice castle. When your brother went to bring her back, some of it got destroyed, but Queen Elsa fixed it when everything calmed down. It's her vacation home now. I'm sure she won't mind if you take a look in it though" Madelyn says, as they walk further in the forest.

The princes look at each other with interest.

Then Chilali squawks loudly and flies towards a cottage.

"Chilali!" Christian exclaims.

He runs after her and finds her behind the cottage, perched on the arm of a girl with curly brown hair that looks like it has red and gold in it since she's in a patch of sun.

The girl doesn't notice him, or the other three who caught up, because she's in the middle of talking to Chilali. And I mean talking. She's having an actual conversation with the female hawk.

"Hello Serena" Madelyn says, alerting the girl of her other company.

Serena jumps in surprise.

"Ah...hi…" Serena shrink back a bit.

Chilali squawks at her and Serena looks at the princes.

"Oh, he's your owner?" she asks.

Chilali squawks her answer.

"You're talking...to a bird…" Fredrik says slowly.

"And?" she asks, not understanding what's wrong.

"..." the twins stare at her like she's insane.

"Your highnesses, this is Serena Stormborn, the kingdoms best herbalist and healer" Madelyn says.

Serena blushes.

"I'm not that good. Taryn is better" Serena mutters in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I need a potion for...Anna" Madelyn says, uncomfortable with calling the princess by her first name.

"Ok. What kind?" Serena says, ignoring the princes.

"She wants the, special one. You know" Madelyn says secretly, nodding to the princes slightly.

"Oh. Sure, I have one inside. Come on in" Serena invites.

Serena opens the door and lets her guests into the cottage.

They look around. There's medicine books everywhere, along with herbs and roots.

"Stay here while I go get it" Serena says, heading to another room.

"Chilali seems to like her" Fredrik says, noticing the Chilali hasn't left the herbalist shoulder since they met her.

"She has a connection with animals. She also has the ability to talk to them if you haven't noticed" Madelyn says.

"We noticed" the three brothers say.

"Here you go" Serena says, coming back with a vile of purple liquid.

"Thanks" Madelyn says, handing Serena two coins Anna gave her to pay.

Serena puts it in a box on a shelf.

"So, where are you taking them next?" Serena asks.

"I'm going to take them to the Ice Castle" Madelyn says.

"Cool, can I come?" she asks, then her eyes widen, "I mean, if that's ok. Um, uh, I don't have to come. I just- it's just-"

"Serena, calm down. You can come" Madelyn assures her.

Serena sighs in relief.

"Thank you. I don't want to climb up there by myself" Serena says.

"Why do you need to go up there?" the twins ask, smirking, popping next to her on each side.

"Eep!" Serena squeaks.

"Boys!" Christian scolds.

"You're no fun" they whine.

"I, uh, have to collect some, um, herbs" Serena stutters, shrinking away from the twins.

"Leave Serena alone" Christian says, pulling them away and walking out of the cottage, followed by Madelyn and Serena, "Hurry up or we're leaving you."

The twins quickly run after Madelyn, Christian, and Serena.

**End of Ch.4**

**Me: There ya go! I hope I didn't mess anyone's OC's up yet! Please review! Here's this chapter's quote (I'll give you all an easy one since we're just starting):**

**"And who's the funny looking donkey over there?"**

**Me: No cheating! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
